Jessica Jones
Jessica Campbell Jones is a former superheroine-turned private investigator suffering from post-traumatic stress disorder, operating out of New York City. She runs Alias Investigations. Biography ''Jessica Jones "AKA Ladies Night" ''To be added "AKA Crush Syndrome" To be added "AKA It's Called Whiskey" To be added "AKA 99 Friends" To be added "AKA The Sandwich Saved Me" To be added "AKA You're a Winner" To be added "AKA Top Shelf Perverts" To be added "AKA WWJD?" To be added "AKA Sin Bin" To be added "AKA 1,000 Cuts" To be added "AKA I've Got the Blues" To be added "AKA Take a Bloody Number" To be added "AKA Smile" To be added ''The Defenders "The H Word" ''To be added "Mean Right Hook" To be added "Worst Behavior" To be added "Royal Dragon" To be added "Take Shelter" To be added "Ashes, Ashes" To be added "Fish in the Jailhouse" To be added "The Defenders" To be added Character traits To be added Powers and Abilities Powers *'Superhuman Physiology:' As a result of an experiment, Jessica possesses superhuman physical attributes; such as superhuman strength, durability, speed, an accelerated healing factor, etc. **'Superhuman Strength:' Jessica possesses far more strength than normal humans; for example, she was able to completely crush an alarm clock with her bare hands she tried to sleep off a hangover, lift a moving car and hit a man strongly enough to make him fly across the street. **'Superhuman Durability:' Jessica possesses far more durability than normal humans; for example, she was able to withstand hits from Luke Cage as well as vicious assaults from Will Simpson, without even fading out or appearing to be injured. **'Superhuman Speed:' Jessica possesses far more speed than normal humans; for example, she is able to catch up to a car relatively easily, move across a street in a second or less to stop a car from hitting a little girl and stated she can run a mile in under four minutes. **'Accelerated Healing Factor:' Jessica is able to heal much faster, more extensively and efficiently than normal humans. Jessica's accelerated healing factor is completely powerful enough for her to recover from physical harm such as broken bones, fractures, torn muscles, gunshots, stabs, punctures, cuts, scrapes and burns in a matter of hours. This is seen when she heals from many injuries over one night's rest. **'Flight:' Jessica has the capability for flight, but doesn't actually fly, as she cannot control it very well. She can use her power to jump several stories high, although she isn't very good at landing. Abilities *'Master Investigator:' Jessica is a highly skilled investigator; as she using a multitude of questionable methods to achieve her goals. Jessica is also able to easily connect evidence that other individuals may overlook. Relationships *Brian Jones - Father. *Alisa Jones - Mother; deceased. *Phillip Jones - Brother. *Trish Walker - Estranged adoptive sister, ex-best friend and former ally, turned enemy and attempted killer. *Dorothy Walker - Adoptive mother; deceased. *Jeryn Hogarth - Ally turned client and lawyer. *Defenders **Luke Cage - Former love interest, ally and teammate. **Matt Murdock/Daredevil - Teammate. **Danny Rand/Iron Fist - Teammate. *Claire Temple - Ally. *Malcolm Ducasse - Neighbor. *Ruben - Neighbor. *Robyn - Neighbor. *Kevin Thompson/Kilgrave - Enemy; deceased. *Hope Shlottman - Client. *Bob Shlottman - Client. *Barbara Shlottman - Client *Audrey Eastman - Client turned enemy. *Carlo Eastman - Client turned enemy. *Will Simpson - Enemy through brainwashing turned ally and enemy; deceased. *Reva Connors - Victim through brainwashing. Appearances/Actresses *Marvel Cinematic Universe (3 TV Series) **''Jessica Jones'' - Krysten Ritter and Elizabeth Cappuccino (young) ***Season One ****"AKA Ladies Night" (First appearance) ****"AKA Crush Syndrome" ****"AKA It's Called Whiskey" ****"AKA 99 Friends" ****"AKA The Sandwich Saved Me" ****"AKA You're a Winner" ****"AKA Top Shelf Perverts" ****"AKA WWJD?" ****"AKA Sin Bin" ****"AKA 1,000 Cuts" ****"AKA I've Got the Blues" ****"AKA Take a Bloody Number" ****"AKA Smile" ***Season Two ****"AKA Start from the Beginning" ****"AKA Freak Accident" ****"AKA Sole Survivor" ****"AKA God Help the Hobo" ****"AKA The Octopus" ****"AKA Facetime" ****"AKA I Want Your Cray Cray" ****"AKA Ain't We Got Fun" ****"AKA Shark in the Bathtub, Monster in the Bed" ****"AKA Pork Chop" ****"AKA Three Lives and Counting" ****"AKA Pray for my Patsy" ****"AKA Playland" ***Season Three ****"AKA The Perfect Burger" ****"AKA You're Welcome" ****"AKA I Have No Spleen" ****"AKA Customer Service is Standing By" ****"AKA I Wish" ****"AKA Sorry Face" ****"AKA The Double Half-Wappinger" ****"AKA Camera Friendly" ****"AKA I Did Something Today" ****"AKA Hero Pants" ****"AKA Hellcat" ****"AKA A Lotta Worms" ****"AKA Everything" **''Daredevil'' ***Season Two ****"Kinbaku" (Mentioned only) **''Luke Cage'' ***Season One ****"Moment of Truth" (Mentioned only) ****"Suckas Need Bodyguards" (Mentioned only) ****"Blowin' Up the Spot" (Mentioned only) ****"Take It Personal" (Mentioned only) ****"Dragon Plays with Fire" (Mentioned only) **''Iron Fist'' ***Season One ****"The Blessing of Many Fractures" (Mentioned only) **''The Defenders'' - Krysten Ritter ***Season One ****"The H Word" ****"Mean Right Hook" ****"Worst Behavior" ****"Royal Dragon" ****"Take Shelter" ****"Ashes, Ashes" ****"Fish in the Jailhouse" ****"The Defenders" Behind the scenes To be added Trivia To be added Gallery ''Jessica Jones'' "AKA Ladies Night" 101 11641.jpg 101 12071.jpg 101 13291.jpg 101 13411.jpg 101 13946.jpg 101 20966.jpg 101 21451.jpg 101 21981.jpg 101 22826.jpg 101 22736.jpg 101 32436.jpg "AKA Crush Syndrome" 102 06881.jpg 102 17881.jpg 102 18101.jpg 102 18536.jpg 102 18591.jpg 102 18806.jpg 102 19716.jpg 102 20136.jpg "AKA It's Called Whiskey" 103 22326.jpg 103 24336.jpg "AKA 99 Friends" "AKA The Sandwich Saved Me" "AKA You're a Winner" "AKA Top Shelf Perverts" 107 09131.jpg 107 09791.jpg 107 10961.jpg "AKA WWJD?" "AKA Sin Bin" "AKA 1,000 Cuts" "AKA I've Got the Blues" "AKA Take a Bloody Number" "AKA Smile" Promotion, Filming and Concept Art Jessica Jones Stills 02.jpg AKA Jessica Jones filming.jpg Krysten Ritter Jessica Jones Filming.png Krysten Ritter Jessica Jones Filming 2.png AKA Jessica Jones filming 2 .jpg AKA Jessica Jones filming 3 .jpg AKA Jessica Jones filming 5 .jpg AKA Jessica Jones filming 8.png AKA Jessica Jones filming 9.png Jessica Jones set photo.jpg Jessica Jones set photo 2.jpg Jessica Jones and Purple Man set photos.jpg Jessica Jones and Luke Cage set photos 2.jpg Jessica Jones and Luke Cage set photos.jpg Jessica Jones Promotional Poster.png ''The Defenders'' Promotion, Filming and Concept Art The Defenders Filming 01.jpg The Defenders Filming 03.jpg The Defenders Filming 06.jpg The Defenders Filming 07.png Video Jessica Jones -- Marvel 101 LIVE ACTION! Jessica Jones -- Marvel 101 (LIVE ACTION!) Category:Jessica Jones (Netflix series) characters Category:The Defenders (Netflix series) characters Category:Defenders members Category:Heroes Category:Superhumans Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Characters with Invulnerability Category:Characters with Super Speed Category:Characters with Super Agility Category:Characters with Accelerated Healing Factors Category:Characters with Flight Category:Earth-199999